darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
High Priest of Scabaras/dialogue
*'Player:' Prepare yourself, creature of evil. I am here to vanquish you! *'High Priest of Scabaras:' Aha, a potential convert. Welcome to this holy place of contemplation. **'Player:' I'm not here to contemplate. I'm here to slay! ***'High Priest of Scabaras:' I was expectant of this reaction. You will perish by my magic, battle prowess and skill with projectiles. I am superior in every form of combat, from my years of solitary meditation. ****'Player:' I do not fear your pathetic beetle-brained magics. ****'Player:' Your scabby battle skills are no match for mine. ****'Player:' You couldn't shoot an ogre from two paces, you biological impossibility. *****'High Priest of Scabaras:' Your soft skin with be pierced by my chitin. *****''The High Priest looks momentarily lucid... before returning to insanity.'' ****'Player:' In that case, I shall not fight you. I bow to your superiority. ****'Player:' Why did you cease your contemplation? **'Player:' Conversion, eh? Let's hear your persuasive tongue, err, mandibles in action, then. ***'High Priest of Scabaras:' You may follow Scabaras by taking a vow not to indulge in conversations. Unless you are converting or slaying the one with whom you converse. Now, convert or be slain. ****'Player:' I sense the hand of the Devourer in this. Am I correct? ****'Player:' I do not fear your pathetic beetle-brained magics. ****'Player:' Your scabby battle skills are no match for mine. ****'Player:' you couldn't shoot an ogre from two paces, you biological impossibility. ****'Player:' In that case, I shall not fight you. I bow to your superiority. **'Player:' Holy? This place has a stench of unholiness. It's worse than the dung. ***'High Priest of Scabaras:' You dare equate the smell of dung with stench? Your vile blasphemies shall be punished! ***''The High Priest looks momentarily lucid... before returning to insanity.'' **'Player:' By all the deities, what is going on here? ***'High Priest of Scabaras:' The Church of Scabaras is taking a more active approach with its beliefs. Our long-term solitude will be improved by short-term contact, and purging, of those who do not follow our ways. ****'Player:' I sense the hand of the Devourer in this. Am I correct? *****'High Priest of Scabaras:' I have discussed this with her representative, yes, and sage advice was given. Advice that I should destroy you before you sought to drag me into your world of interaction. *****''The High Priest looks momentarily lucid... before returning to insanity.'' ****'Player:' Sounds like the Devourer dragged you into heresy for her own ends. *****'High Priest of Scabaras:' I am the High Priest of Scabaras! Accusing me of heresy is... is heresy! *****''The High Priest looks momentarily lucid... before returning to insanity.'' ****'Player:' In that case, I shall not fight you. I bow to your superiority. *****'High Priest of Scabaras:' A wise decision. Turn to the ways of Scabaras and you shall have power. *****'Player:' I'm getting a terrible feeling of deja vu. Am I going as insane as the High Priest? **'Player:' I am here for vengeance! Kaleef died, and now so shall you. ***'High Priest of Scabaras:' I care not for this Kaleef; I will defend myself! *'High Priest of Scabaras:' Aha, a potential convert. Welcome to this holy place of contemplation. *'Player:' Don't you remember? We were just talking before you assaulted me? *'High Priest of Scabaras:' Not that I remember. I can't see why I would forget such a thing, though. Aren't you some sort of outsider? Are you sure you are not here to be converted? *'High Priest of Scabaras:' What happened? Why am I here? These questions are not rhetorical. *'Player:' You seem to be rather confused. Can you think clearly now? *'High Priest of Scabaras:' It does seem to be coming back. Be assured, we followers of Scabaras will not bother you further. Be warned, though, that we will still defend our nest if attacked. *'Player:' Is that it? *'High Priest of Scabaras:' You may tell the High Priest of Icthlarin that we vow this by Scabaras. Now, as my religion dictates, I must be alone. *'Player:' Wait, one last thing. What can you tell me of the ways of Scabaras? *''The High Priest talks with you at some length; you record his words in your journal.'' *'Player:' Do you have any insight to share with me? *'High Priest of Scabaras:' Be assured, we followers of Scabaras will not bother you further. Be warned, though, that we will still defend our nest if attacked. *'Player:' Is that it? *'High Priest of Scabaras:' You may tell the High Priest of Icthlarin that we vow this by Scabaras. Now, as my religion dictates, I must be alone.